Revenge of MonkeyFist
by Fazo the Great
Summary: An alternate story on how Kim met Yori Takes place instead of Gorilla Fist.
1. Meeting Yori

Hello, everybody. This is an alternative to Gorilla Fist where Kim meets Yori and is jeellin over Ron. I would appreciate it if you would read and review.

As usual, Kim possible and its characters belong to the Disney Corporation. I am just writing a new adventure. Enjoy.

* * *

Kim, Ron, Monique and the whole school were in the gym sitting on the bleachers while Barkin was on the basketball floor, where they were going to give an announcement.

"Listen up people, we all remember last time when we exchanged students with our sister school, The Yamanuchi School in Japan. We gave up Ron Stoppable in exchange for Hirotaka for a whole week, and they have sent him back to spend another week. So, let's hear it up for Hirotaka".

Hirotaka came through the gym on his motorcycle, and all the girls in there went in frenzy and starting jumping and screaming for him; they couldn't believe he was back again, everyone that is except Kim, Monique and Bonnie.

Kim noticed that Bonnie was neglecting Hirotaka,

"Hey B, aren't you going to say hi to your boyfriend?"

"You mean that jerk?! No way, he broke up with me when he went back to Japan. He said that he was lost and had made a terrible mistake. When I asked him what he meant, he just said that someone had talked some sensed into him".

When Hirotaka took off his motorcycle helmet, the girls cheered for him again. Barkin started to have a migraine,

"That's enough now! Anyway, I will now pick out the name of the person that will head off to Japan. Since Stoppable went last time, it's highly unlikely he'll be going again"

Ron just sat there wishing he was able to go again so he could see Yori again. He hadn't seen her since their encounter with Monkey Fist. The thing was that he didn't know what to think of their relationship and he wondered if she was just a friend or more then that. He then looked at Kim and began wondering the same thing. He started to notice how pretty she was and he dazed at her for a few moments before Kim noticed that.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Me, oh ya, I'm fine. Nothing wrong with the Ronster I just thought I saw a zit on you"

"A zit!! You can't be serious." She then got her makeup kit out and started looking at her face.

"No No!! It's clear. Your face is perfect" He paused for a moment, "Like you."

Kim smiled

"Ohh Ron, that was so sweet." She said in a soft tone before raising it.

"But if you want to keep on walking then don't mention zits on my face again"

" Deal!" he was relieved that she never figured out what he was really looking at, but unknown to him she didn't completely believe his story.

"The lucky person will be …**RON STOPPABLE**??!"

He and everybody in the gym looked at him, surprised that he was chosen again. Considering the odds, where it was almost impossible to pick the same person two times in a row out of 1000 students. Only Hirotaka looked at him and smiled.

"BooYah. I'm heading to Japan, uh again."

"Okay, that was weird. Anyway, this time you won't be going alone, Stoppable. Someone from Yamanuchi will arrive tonight and escort you to Japan."

"Well, who?"

"They didn't mention her name, but they did say that she is one of their best students."

" Uh oh". Ron hadn't told anybody about his last trip, not even Kim, he was afraid that Kim would start asking questions.

Later, Ron, Kim, Monique and Hirotaka were sitting at Bueno nacho. Hirotaka had told them that he would to join them in their activities. Kim and Monique thought that was because he knew them from last time, but Ron thought of other reasons. Ron wanted to speak with Hirotaka, alone.

"Hey, I'm going to order and I might need some help"

Kim was surprised

"Why do you need help to order?"

"Well, I'm gonna grandee size everything and I'm gonna need some help carrying everything."

"You got a point, you're gonna need all the help you can get. I'll come and help"

"No need Kim, you sit down and relax, I'll just ask Hirotaka here…"

"No Ron, don't bother him I'll go with you"

"Oh, ok, ummmm… hey KP, watch out" he then knocked a cup of soda on her lap.

"Ron!!!!" Kim screamed as she bent over to strangle him but Monique held her and took her to the ladies room to clean up.

"Ok Hirotaka, What is going on here?!"

"It seems that Possible-Sun is going to hurt you very much."

"It was the only thing I could think of, now answer my question!"

"Stoppable-Sun, Sensei wants to have you over again and arranged the ballot so that you would be chosen again."

"Ok, so why didn't anybody tell me?!"

There is something else on my mind though, who told you to dump Bonnie?"

"This is Sensei's way of telling you." Ron then remembered his parents and that this was one of the ways they would torture him. But he was happy that he was going back to Japan.

"There is something else on my mind though, who told you to dump Bonnie?"

"Sensei had spoken to me about honorable girls and has told me what you have told him about Bonnie. Therefore, Sensei convinced me to stay away from Bonnie."

"So Mr. Japan, how would you like me to show you some karate moves before you go?!"

They both looked over to see Kim. Her green shirt was covered with water and some kind of detergent that could barely be seen.

Ron started to back up to the wall,

"Now Kim, it was an accident, no need for a free demonstration"

"They remind me of Married couple" Hirotaka said to Monique

"Get used to it." She turned back to Kim.

"Kim let it go, it's just a shirt and there's no big damage"

"I guess you're right. But he better watch it next time."

Hirotaka began to speak again,

"Before I forget, I must mention that I have called Stoppable-Sun's escort and informed her to meet us here." He then turned to Ron

"Do you have any idea who could it be?"

"Dunno" he said while eating a naco. "Probably some old lady who smells like cafeteria lady at Middleton."

"Stoppable Sun, Do you truly have no idea?

Ron then thought for a moment before dropping his naco, which surprised both Kim and Monique for they knew that Ron would never ever drop a naco,

"You mean…."

Hirotaka nodded

"Uh no." he looked around and saw that his hands, face and shirt were covered in nacho cheese, Rufus was dipping in a cup of diablo sauce and the table was a mess.

"Rufus, Code red. Initiate operation GetClean."

Rufus:" Uh oh" Rufus then jumped out of the cup and, at top speed, jumped into a cup of water where he began scrubbing himself. When he was done jumped on the table and started tiding it up. Kim and Monique were in shock, they had never seen Rufus this clean in their lives. When they looked up to see Ron, they saw him coming out of the bathroom. He was all tidied up and had even brushed his hair. When they looked back at the table they saw that it was spotless and that there was a vase with flowers on the table.

"What's the sitch?"

"Oh, this. Nothing, it's just that a lady's coming and we should be on our best behavior"

"Why don't you do that when I'm around?"

"Or me?"

"What do you guys mean?"

Both girls gave him angry looks before calming down

"So when will this tour guide be here?"

"She has already arrived"

"Really, then let's… huh" Kim looked expecting to see an old lady like Ron had described but was surprised to see a young and beautiful Japanese girl wearing a blue blouse with matching shorts and long black boots.

"Stoppable-sun"

"Yori" Ron then got up and headed towards her. Kim and Monique soon followed.

Yori and Ron started talking before Kim noticed that she was being neglected. She then started to clear her throat on purpose and made sure Ron got the message,

"Oh ya, Yori these are Kim and Monique"

"Ah, Kim Possible, I have heard much"

"Really, I haven't"

"Sure, KP. Yori is an old friend from camp Wannaweep, I mean she plays zombie mayhem with me online, I mean I don't even know her, this is the first time we ever met"

"But you just said her name is Yori."

"Oh, I just guessed that, since she's from Japan" He started panicking,

"Well, I got to go."

He held Yori's hand and pulled her out of Bueno Nacho before Kim could say a thing.

Kim wasn't feeling right

"Ok, wasn't that weird?"

"You mean Ron and that Yori girl? What do you think? Secret girlfriend?"

"No, he'd tell me. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because you'd get all jeellin?"

"Jeellin?"

"Green eyed"

"So I always had green eyes"

"Jealous!"

"Me jealous, na. It's just that my weirdo scale has been turned on."

"Anyway, Hirotaka will be here any minute now. Now listen, Kim I know we had our differences last time but now we should decide who should hit on him…"

"Go for it" she said that with her mind being distracted

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Listen Monique, I got to jet. Do you mind staying with Hirotaka by yourself?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Good" She then popped out her kimmunicator, "Wade, I need you to do a worldwide search for me"

Ron walked Yori to her hotel room,

"Has MonkeyFist been causing any trouble since I left?"

"No, he has not appeared since you defeated him stoppable-sun"

"So why am I heading there this time? I mean why does Sensei want me?"

"The school considers you a hero and it would be their honor to have you again, not only as a student but as an honorably guest as well."

"So the Ron man is an honorably guest. I can't wait until I tell KP… oh ya." His smile then turned upside down. He was depressed at the thought of keeping a secret this big away from Kim.

"Stoppable-Sun, I know how difficult this is, but Sensei says that "A bird that flies too soon will fall"."

"Ok, what do birds have to do with me and Kim? Oh, this is a, what yama call it, metaphor. Or is it a simile? I keep getting confused between the two."

"O, Stoppable-Sun. You and your American style jokes. Of course, Sensei means that when the time is right Possible-Sun will know."

"I guess."

"In the mean time, you should go and rest. We leave early tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." But before he left, Yori gave him a small kiss on his right cheek. She started to giggle,

"I will see you tomorrow Stoppable-Sun." She went into her room and closed the door.

Ron just stood there before Rufus came out of his pocket and snapped his paw to get him out of it.

"Thanks buddy. That was unexpected."

In the meantime Kim sat on her bed until

Beep Beep Beep…

"Give me the sitch wade"

"Kim, I just found some really weird stuff about Ron's girlfriend!"

"You mean friend"

"Who is a girl" He started smiling.

"Just tell me what you got"

* * *

This is the end of the chapter one. Things are starting to spice up. Tune in for the next chapter and see what will happen to Kim and the gang. 


	2. Revenge

Hello again. This is chapter 2. An old foe will be returning in this chapter. Someone who I thought should have been brought up again later in the series.

Kim Possible and its characters belong to the Disney Corporation.

* * *

Back in Japan…

Fukushima was bowing before MonkeyFist in one of his mountain caves near the Yamanuchi School,

"Thank you master MonkeyFist for freeing me from the Yamanuchi prison"

"It was nothing, now all I want is for you to pledge yourself to me."

"Yes, master of the mystical monkey powers. I am yours to command"

"Good, now tell me the last news you have heard of while in prison"

"Well, last I heard the outsider shall be returning to Yamanuchi as an honorary guest"

"Ah, Ron Stoppable, my arch foe, shall be returning. This is my chance to have my revenge." He began laughing hysterically and jumping with his monkey ninja's before he began to speak again,

"Fukushima, what can you tell me about the buffoon"

"Not much, he likes greasy foods and he hates waking up early and he seems to like Yori."

"You mean the ninja girl he was with last time. This is promising"

A few moments later:

"I got it. I have figured out a plan on how I can seek my revenge and steal the Lotus Blade while destroying the best student the Yamanuchi School has and Kim Possible."

"What about the outsider?"

"Once I destroy ninja girl and the cheerleader, the buffoon will be heartbroken and easy to destroy. Then with the Lotus Blade in my hand, nothing will stand in my way to rule the world."

He then laughs again, but this time Fukushima is frightened on how he celebrates.

Back in Middleton…

"What do you mean you couldn't find any records on her?"

"I got nothing. School records, police, medical. Nothing at all!"

"Can you do some further research?"

"I can, but it will take me some time. I'll call you when I'm finished."

"Please and thank you." She turned off her kimmunicator but she didn't feel any better. She decided to try and get some sleep.

Back at the Hotel room,

"Everything is on schedule, Sensei. We should be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

"That is very good to hear." Yori could tell that Sensei was not comfortable.

"What is wrong, Sensei?"

"Fukushima has escaped from the prison with the assistance of MonkeyFist."

"This is unfortunate news."

"I fear it has something to do with Stoppable-Sun."

"I was afraid you might think that. I shall not tell Stoppable-Sun this news unless he needs to know."

"That is all well. In the meantime I will increase security around the school and begin the search for Fukushima."

"Good. Let us hope nothing will happen this week. We will see you tomorrow."

"Until then."

Yori then put the phone down and began thinking about MonkeyFist. She decided not to worry as the school was well protected and the lotus blade was kept in a spot that only Sensei knew of.

"I must relax and hope for the best" She thought to herself.

The next day, Kim called Ron's place to say goodbye to him.

"Hello. Oh, hi Mrs. Stoppable."

"Hello, Kimmy. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Ron before he left."

"He didn't call you? His flight was a few hours ago. I'm sorry."

"Really? That's ok. I'll talk to him when he gets back. Bye."

Kim put the speaker down, but felt even worse then before. Ron would always call her before he would go on a trip. This wasn't like him.

Later, she met with Monique at Bueno Nacho,

"So what if he didn't call you? Maybe he didn't want to wake you up?"

"Ron? He would call at three in the morning when he was in France for a week to ask how Rufus was doing! He doesn't have trouble waking me up."

"Maybe he forgot."

"What's that suppose to mean? You think that Ron forgot about me because of Yori. You think I'm jellin. I'm not jelling."

"Calm down, girl."

She pulled out the kimmunicator,

"Wade, you still have Ron chipped, right?"

"Kim, you do know that is highly unethical?"

"Wade!"

"I do."

"Good, keep him tracked. If anyone weird happens then give me a call."

"Got it. BTW, what's with the attitude?"

Monique decided to interfere

"Kim's jelling."

"Cut that out."

"Okay then, I'll call you when I get some more info on Yori."

The kimmunicator beeped off

"So now you got wade spying on her for you?"

"I just want to make sure that Ron won't be getting into any trouble. That's all."

"Girl, you are jelling big time."

* * *

I know, it's kind of short but it gives an idea of what's coming ahead. 


	3. Arriving to Yamanuchi

This is Chapter 3. Since I got so many reviews in chapter 1, I decided to add two chapters at the same time.

Kim Possible and Characters belong to the Disney Corporation.

* * *

The Kimmunicator started to beep 

"Kim, I got some info on Yori."

"What do you got?"

"I did some research on all known schools worldwide but got nothing on the Yamanuchi School. I then did a search on the unknown ones."

"And I thought I could do anything."

"The school was founded by a warrior who carved it out of stone using only a sword thousands of years ago."

"Well, if you want to do things the hard way."

"That's not all; the founder was a master of Monkey Kung Fu. After him there have been only two people who have had this power since then."

"Who?"

"Ron and MonkeyFist"

"That doesn't sound like a coincidence. You don't think Yori might be working for MonkeyFist?"

"Isn't that jumping to conclusions?"

"It's a theory. All I know is that Ron could be in danger. When you get some more info, I'll see what I'll do."

"Okay. I'll be in touch"

When Ron got to Japan, he was faced with the old "it shall your honor" routine. Whether it was carrying the bags or walking up Mount Yamanuchi.

When they finally got to the entrance of the school, Ron was greeted by Sensei and some of the top students at the school.

"Stoppable-Sun. It is good to see you well."

"Right back at ya, so what's going on?"

"I assume Yori informed you that you will be honored."

"Ya, but what does that mean?"

"This means that you are our guest this week. We are honoring you for saving the lotus blade. You will be taking special classes to improve your fighting skills but you shall have more time to relax. Also, before this week is over, your name shall be placed on our wall of honor. Very few people in the history of Yamanuchi have received this honor."

"BooYah, the Ron man is finally getting the recognition he deserves. Does this mean that I will still have to wake up at 4 am?"

Yori started giggling,

"Oh Stoppable-Sun, of course, it would be your honor to wake up at 4 am."

"Oh well, I should have expected that. Can anyone help me with the bags?"

They all turned and looked at him,

He frowned "I know, it will be my honor to take them."

Nobody knew that a monkey was watching the whole scene with binoculars on the other side of the mountain. The monkey ran towards a hidden cave nearby.

MonkeyFist was meditating when Fukushima entered and said:

"My lord, our spies have confirmed that the outsider has arrived with Yori."

"Excellent, begin with phase one of the plan."

"Yes, Lord Fist"

MonkeyFist returned to his meditation, pleased with the news he has just heard.

Ron was enjoying that afternoon.

He had lunch with Sensei and Yori. Yori then took Ron on a tour of the school (again) and showed him some of the secret chambers the school had. After that they all enjoyed the beautiful sunset while drinking tea. They stayed until Yori decided to go to bed. Sensei decided to stay with Ron a little more on the balcony.

It was a full moon outside and Ron was just staring at it and wondering how clear it looked. He never saw anything like this back home. Sensei noticed this,

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Ya, I never saw the moon so clear before."

"Your home town is industrializing at a fast pace and you can't see the moon and the stars like you used to. Thankfully, places like Yamanuchi aren't as industrialized and have beautiful environments."

Sensei moved in closer,

"Stoppable-Sun, I must inform you that one week ago MonkeyFist freed Fukushima from our prison."

"That tanks. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"This is my way…"

Ron interrupting,

"Don't say it, I get it."

"You must be careful this week, Stoppable-Sun. I sense that MonkeyFist is up to no good."

"You never have any good news for me."

"I feel that before this week is over you will have advanced to a new level in Monkey Kung Fu."

"I sense that you are not feeling very well, Stoppable-Sun. I hope my news was not very disturbing."

"It's not that, I'm used to news like that. I just miss someone."

"Ah, someone close to your heart, I presume."

"I don't know if you could say she's that close."

"Does she happen to be Kim Possible-Sun?"

"How did know?"

"I notice how you react when you mention or talk about her. You are more relaxed and seem to be at peace with yourself."

"Really? I never noticed that."

"Tell me, Stoppable-Sun. Do you love her?"

"What?! Love! Um… I didn't hear you…I mean I love like a mom… I mean…um… Rufus, a little help."

His little animal friend just laughed at his master

Sensei felt that Ron was hiding something but decided not to investigate for the moment,

"It is quite alright Stoppable-Sun. We can talk later. For the moment, I would like for you to concentrate on your training and watch out for MonkeyFist and his minions."

"I'm cool with that."

After a while of sitting there,

"I think I'll retire and try to get a few hours of sleep. Goodnight Stoppable-Sun, goodnight Rufus-Sun."

"I'll be right there with you in a minute."

Ron looked out towards the mountains and admired how peaceful and quiet everything was. He got and said to himself that MonkeyFist wasn't going to ruin his week. He hoped that he was going to have a marvelous week.

Unknown to him, a certain ninja was in those mountains watching and hearing the whole conversation. He returned to his master and informed him what he has heard.

"Ah, so the buffoon has feeling for his other friend as well. Well, this just gave me some more torture ideas for him. Fukushima, tomorrow, I want you to go and complete phase 1." He then turned around to his monkey ninja's,

"Prepare everything we need for phase 2."

His monkeys went out to follow their master's orders while MonkeyFist turned back to Fukushima,

"If everything goes, like I have planned then the lotus blade will be in my hands in a matter of days, and the buffoon will wish he was never alive."

Fukushima just smiled,

"Have your fun, outsider; you will pay for embarrassing me and kicking me out of Yamanuchi. You just wait."

* * *

Well, this is the end of the chapter 3. I'll be putting chapter 4 really soon. Until then, I would appreciate it if you could Read and Review. Please and thank you. 


	4. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 4 is now up. I really appreciate the reviews I've been getting. Enjoy.

Kim Possible and Characters belong to Disney.

_Japan, 4 am_

Large bells are heard throughout the school. Unfortunately a certain American is still not used to this wake up call.

"What, 5 more minutes' mommy."

Ron tries to fall back asleep but he fails, due to the sound of the bells, from achieving his goal. Suddenly, he hears a noise at the door,

"Stoppable-San, it is time for you to get up. It is my honor you take you to breakfast."

Ron and Rufus both jump up from joy,

"Breakfast! Woo Hoo"

"Hurry up Stoppable-San, I will wait for you in the cafeteria."

"Give me a few minutes."

Ron and Rufus immediately jumped out of bed, brushed their teeth and got into their ninja outfits. They then proceeded toward the cafeteria.

The cafeteria looked nothing like the one in Middleton; for starters the food was edible. There were no chairs or tables, just rugs on the floor and small trays to place the food on. The students were sitting in groups of 3 to 8 students, each group had one or two tea kettles. There was no cafeteria lady; it looked more like an open sushi bar.

Unfortunately, Ron wasn't very fond of uncooked food and he would prefer soda over tea any day.

"Stoppable-San, Rufus-San, over here."

He turned around to see Yori sitting on a rug with three trays of food and a tea kettle.

"Hey, how's my favorite ninja girl?"

She giggled at the comment,

"We must finish before classes begin Stoppable-San, let us, how would say, "Dig in"."

"Okay." Ron looked at the food. He didn't like what he saw. He saw that was almost finished with his and seemed to enjoy it, but Rufus would eat anything.

"Yori, where is the microwave? I like to defrost my food before I eat it."

She giggled again,

"Oh Stoppable-San, you and your American style jokes on eating habits. Of course, it would be our honor to serve you our most sacred and popular dish."

Ron started to blush and felt a little ashamed of himself,

"Right, you know how I like to kid around."

He picked up his chopsticks and held up what seemed to look like rice with cucumber and avocado wrapped around seaweed. He gulped as he put the cuisine in his mouth waiting to expect the horrors of raw fish food. He finished and swallowed the first piece,

"You know what? That wasn't so bad. In fact, it's almost as good as Bueno Nacho, almost."

He immediately gobbled down the rest of the meal and went, with Rufus, for seconds and thirds.

When he finally finished, he sat down with Yori,

"Man that was good. I gotta take KP to a sushi place when I get back to Middleton."

"So tell me, Stoppable-San. How is Possible-San?"

"She's great. She always is."

"How is your relationship towards her?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled in such a high voice that some students turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"But Stoppable-San, I did not say that she is your girlfriend."

"Oh really, well I thought I heard you say that, what I really wanted to say is… oh boy, waking up at 4 am can cause do some major damage to the brain."

Yori sensed, like Sensei did earlier, that he was not comfortable and decided to change the subject.

"Are you ready for our training?"

"I guess… I mean how bad can it be?"

Just then, the dong rang and the students got up to head towards their classes.

Ron followed Yori to the next room not knowing what was coming next.

Sensei put Ron under intense training where he faced ninja after ninja, and every time he would end up on the floor face down. He would put up a good fight every now and then but he wasn't able to exit victorious.

Sensei then trained him to perform certain skills such as sword fighting and breaking stone with his hands and head. He showed good control when fighting with a sword but would always cut a tree or object that would drop on him. The funniest thing was that he was able to break wood and stone but not without injuring himself and crying for pain or collapsing (this reminded him of the talent show last year).

After he was finished hours later, he exited the room to see that the moon had come out and that he spent all day training. He was tired and in pain but felt that he had disappointed Sensei. He went over to have a word with him,

"Sensei, Can I holler at you for a while?"

"If you mean talk then yes, go ahead"

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm not doing that well."

"I do not see that."

"Come on Sensei. I haven't done anything right sine I got here."

"On the contrary Stoppable-San, "The flower that blossoms last gives the most beautiful scene"."

"Ok, great gardening tip, but what does that have to do with me."

"Stoppable-San, your potential is still at its very beginning. You lack some confidence and focus but in time your true essence will show and your full potential will be at your disposal."

"Still a little confused but getting the picture."

"All you must do now is to wait, "Patience is Virtue"."

"Enough with the metaphors already. You're giving me a headache."

"Fair enough Stoppable-San, there will be no classes for you tomorrow, you will be able to rest and think about what you have learned today. Hopefully, you will improve and make us all proud. I will see you tomorrow Stoppable-San, goodnight."

Sensei retired to his quarters and left Ron to think about what he had just said.

As usual, Ron was still lost and hoped a good night sleep would make him feel better. Besides, he had the next day off. He saw Yori approaching him,

"I would consider this a fruitful day."

"Well, if you consider failing everything ever since I got here fruitful then you got a point."

"Oh Stoppable-San, you and your American style jokes. Do you not recall that this happened the last time you were here? However, you were able to save the Lotus Blade and myself, as well as defeat MonkeyFist and Fukushima."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Yori, I really needed that."

"I am looking forward to spending the day with you tomorrow."

"Well, you could have told me this earlier, but I'm used to being the last to know."

"Goodnight Stoppable-San." She kissed Ron on the cheek before walking away towards her room.

As Ron stood there with Rufus, a smile appeared on his face,

"BooYah, a guy could really get used to that."

"yep uh uh."

"Come on little buddy, let's get some shuteye."

They both went to their rooms and lay down on their mats expecting the next day to be peaceful and full of relaxation. He started to think about Yori and his feelings for her. He didn't know how she felt about him but decided tomorrow that he was going to do something special for her. After all, ever since he arrived there she was encouraging and supporting him all the way. Tomorrow, he thought to himself. Tomorrow. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

_Middleton, 10 am_

Kim was up and awake at Bueno Nacho with Monique and Hirotaka. The duo were sitting next to each other and feeding each other nachos. Kim just sat on the opposite bench waiting to hear something from Wade. A few days had passed and there had been no trouble in the area Ron was in. Monique noticed that Kim was still kind of upset and decided to cheer her up a bit once Hirotaka excused himself to the little boys room,

"Lighten up girlfriend, Wade didn't find any dirt on that Yori girl and there hasn't been any trouble. In a few days, Ron will be back and this will be all over. So just chill and let him have some fun."

"I guess you're right. I mean…"

Beep Beep Beep

Kim stopped talking and flipped on the kimmunicator,

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, someone from the Yamanuchi School wants to talk to you."

"Put him through."

Wade disappeared and instead she saw someone she never seen before talk to her.

"Possible-San, it is most fortunate that I have found you. Stoppable-San is in grave danger. MonkeyFist has aligned himself with a student from the Yamanuchi School and are planning to destroy Stoppable-San. We request that you come immediately to assist him. I will send coordinates on where you could meet me. Please be here by tomorrow. Stoppable-San is running out of time."

"I'm heading over there right now." 

Kim looked at Monique before leaving,

"I knew something was not right. I'm going to help Ron. In the meantime, don't tell anyone what you heard right now, even Hirotaka."

"My lips are sealed. Good luck girlfriend."

As Kim dashed off she transferred to Wade and told him to get a ride ready, before turning back to her guest,

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"That is excellent news."

"By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Fukushima. I anticipate your arrival Possible-San."

With that he turned of the signal and turned around to his master,

"How did I do, Lord MonkeyFist?"

"Excellent work, everything is going according to plan."

Well, this is the end of chapter 4. Thanks to Joe Stoppinghem and Comet Moon for correcting the "San" term. Keep on reviewing, and I'll keep on writing.


	5. The Plan Begins

Here is chapter 5. Sorry it took me so long to update but I was so busy with school and work. Don't worry; I didn't abandon the story. Appreciate the reviews, keep them coming.

F.Y.I: If anyone still didn't notice, remember or know; Fukushima was the Yamanuchi student who helped MonkeyFist steal the lotus blade in the Kim Possible episode "Exchange". Ron defeated and captured him. He only appeared in this episode and was never seen or mentioned again in the series. I always considered him to be a potential arch foe for Ron, but more like Gill and not like MonkeyFist, for he would be seeking revenge just like Gill was.

Kim Possible and Characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning and was surprised to see that the sun was up. He was surprised because it was way after 4 am, the usual wake up call. He slowly got up and started to get ready for the day. Since Sensei told him that he had the day off, he dressed up in his red jersey and brown cargo pants. When he was done, Rufus had woken up and seemed surprised on how late it was.

"I know little buddy, it's weird that they didn't wake us up earlier. But I'm not complaining."

"Uh huh"

He walked over to the cafeteria and was surprised to see Yori wearing makeup.

"Good morning Stoppable-San. I hope you have rested well."

"Well, can't complain. I would have preferred a bed though. Are beds in Japan that expensive or are you guys just cheap?"

Yori laughed and commented once again on his American style jokes.

They sat down with Rufus and Ron waited for Yori to return with the food. She mentioned that she had a surprise for him.

"What do you think the surprise is, little buddy?"

"Pancakes! Yum Yum."

"Ya right. Pancakes at Yamanuchi, you have to cut back on the sushi. The raw food is getting to your head, Rufus."

"Hey"

"Stoppable-San, I have returned."

They both turned around to see Yori holding a tray with three plates of pancakes.

Ron was speechless, but he slowly began to say a few words,

"Where did you get those from?"

"I have heard that you enjoy these American hot cakes, so I convinced our cook to prepare some in honor of your stay."

"Gee, thanks."

They all sat down, both Ron and Rufus wasted no time in devouring the meal in such a way that it left the Yamanuchi students wondering how was it possible for a man to eat like that.

When he was finally finished, he showed it by producing a burp so powerful that it shook some of the windows. Ron noticed that some of the student were annoyed and said

"Better up the attic then down the basement."

"Did you enjoy your meal Stoppable-San?"

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically,

Yori didn't know that he was joking and awkwardly replied to him,

"I believed you did."

"No, that was an American style joke."

"Oh. It was delightful." She said her statement while giving a small smile.

Ron just shuddered his shoulders "Never mind."

Yori then stood up,

"I will be leaving now Stoppable-San; there are a few matters I must attend to. I will meet with you later. In the mean time, you and Rufus-San are free to go and explore the school."

"Badical."

Yori laughed and left the alone. She couldn't help but notice that no matter how hard she tried; Ron would not notice that she was hitting on him. She considered that he must be fooling with her and adapting another one of his American style philosophies.

As she exited the building a ninja figure leapt on the roof of her room and quietly entered and placed small letter on her bed. He knew that it would be a few hours before she read it but it would give him time for him to take care of his other guest.

One hour later,

Kim was dropped off near Mt. Yamanuchi, she planned to head up to the school and see Ron to make sure he was okay. Wade began directing her to where he was using the tracking chip that was in him.

"Kim, you know that this is highly unethical."

Kim gave him a sharp look,

Wade just sighed,

"He's at the top of the mountain."

"Thanks."

She shut off her Kimmunicator and was just about to follow the path when she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned around shifting into ninja mode, but relaxed when she saw a familiar face.

"Possible-San, it is good to see you."

"Same thing here, Fukushima."

"Stoppable-San is now out of danger, we were able to stop the ones who were trying to hurt him. He has found out that I have contacted you and requests that you meet with him."

Kim found this turn of events a bit awkward at first but then began to relax and accept the fact that Ron was out of danger.

"So Ron wants to see me?"

"Yes, in fact he has prepared a meal for you two near the school."

Kim was in shock,

"Are you sure you are referring to Ron? Stoppable-San?!"

"Yes without any doubt. Now, will you kindly follow me?"

Kim just shuddered and followed Fukushima up the mountain.

When they arrived at their destination, Kim was surprised to see a blanket laid out on the floor under a big tree. Kim couldn't believe that Ron had done such a thing.

"Possible-San, Stoppable-San has told me to present you with this." He held out a bag of Bueno Nacho.

"He will be joining you shortly and insists that you begin before he arrives. I will go and inform him of your arrival. I shall not be gone long." With that said he bowed to her before leaving her alone.

Kim was kind of surprised and suspicious at first but when she saw the bag from Bueno Nacho; she knew that Ron was in on this. Only he would think of bringing a bag of Bueno Nacho on a picnic. She then repeated what she had just said in her mind; Ron had made a picnic for her. Was he being Romantic? Was this a date?! Ron had a lot of explaining to do when he would show up.

In the mean time, Kim saw no damage in enjoying a few nachos before he arrived. She picked a piece and noticed that it smelled kind of funky.

"Must be some kind of Japanese spice or something" she thought to herself.

She ate the first piece and found it to be very satisfying. She then began eating a few. She stopped after consuming a few pieces. She started to look at the scenery, and noticed how beautiful it was.

Suddenly, everything began to become blurry as she couldn't focus on something anymore. She tried to get up but fell to the ground, she began to feel dizzy. She then saw Fukushima come out from the bushes.

"Fukushima… help… me"

"Do not worry Possible-San. Everything will be alright. You just get some rest."

She then collapsed to the ground and was unconscious.

MonkeyFist then appeared out from behind Fukushima

"Excellent my pupil; you have done well. Now take her to the cave and prepare for the next stage. We are very close."

Fukushima then ordered some monkey ninjas to carry Kim to their hideout. Her Kimmunicator fell out and Fukushima was just about to destroy it before he was stopped by MonkeyFist,

"We will need that later. It is crucial to my plan." He then picked it up and gave an evil grin.

A little while later,

Yori had returned to her room after conducting some errands for Sensei and was anxious to meet with Stoppable-San again. She was just about to leave when she noticed a letter that was on her bed. She opened it and began reading the contexts,

_Dear Yori,_

_I want you to meet me outside the school near the big tree that is next to the path. Come alone and do not tell anyone that you are coming. I have a big surprise for you._

_Ron_

Yori was surprised and excited at the same time, she couldn't believe that Stoppable-San was doing something for her.

She then left the room and headed toward their destination. She hadn't told anyone where or why she was leaving the premises.

She had arrived to the tree and saw a blanket spread out with some food on it. She also noticed a small note that told her to wait for Ron and to begin without him.

Wishing to respect his wishes she picked up a nacho and was just about to swallow it when she noticed the funky smell. Unlike Kim, Yori knew what the smell was. It was an ancient Japanese drug used to render a person unconscious for a few hours.

She looked around her and noticed that there some bushes that were shaking unusually. She took an apple from the tree and threw it towards them. She heard a cry of pain,

"Ow" and Fukushima jumped out rubbing his forehead.

"Fukushima! I should have known."

"How did you know?"

"We studied the drug in one of our medical classes in Yamanuchi. We took the same class together!"

"I knew I forgot something!"

Yori then took a ninja stance

"You show now pay for betraying Yamanuchi and trying to harm Stoppable-San. Prepare to fight….ow…."

She fell to the ground unconscious. MonkeyFist stepped up from behind her.

"That was a close one; luckily I was behind her before she could do any real damage."

He then looked at Fukushima,

"You know what to do."

He nodded and ordered some monkey ninjas to carry her to the cave.

MonkeyFist entered the cave and held up the Kimmunicator,

"Now the fun begins." He turned it on and Wade appeared on the screen, he wasn't paying attention and was looking at some maps he just pulled up.

"Hey Kim, how's the hunt goi…ng! MonkeyFist! What are you doing with the Kimmunicator? Where's Kim?"

"Listen to me. If you want to think of seeing your cheerleader boss ever again then you will do exactly as I say. First of all, no police and don't try to fool me."

After accepting the initial shock, Wade finally spoke,

"Agreed."

"Good. One more thing though. I need you to help me set a video link."

"To where?"

"You will see."

* * *

Well, I hope this long chapter makes up for the lost time. It may have seemed kind of rushed but I thought that I had postponed things for too long already and that it was about time my story started to develop action-wise. What do you guys think? I appreciate any reviews, comments or advice. Hopefully, I won't take as long as I did to post the next chapter. Please review! 


	6. The Ransome

Alright folks here's chapter 6. Again I'm sorry it's taking so long to update but I am taking 18 college credits and working over 40 hours a week.

Again Kim Possible and Characters belong to Disney. Don't sew me.

Ron had been walking with Rufus around the school for a few hours. It was past noon and he hadn't heard from Yori yet.

"She should have met me by now. What do you think little buddy?"

"Uh uh, don't know."

"Well, knowing her she'd probably come up from behind me." He gave a small chuckle.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Aghhh" He immediately turned around to see Sensei

"Stop doing that. You ninja's really are light on your feet."

He looked more closely at Sensei to see that he was concerned about something.

"What's the matter Sensei?"

"Have you seen Yori?"

"Not really, I thought she was with you."

"Unfortunately, no. I asked her to complete a few errands and she finished them a few hours ago. She then told me that she was going to spend the day with you. I came looking for you as I wanted to speak to her. But I see that she is not here."

"Well, maybe she's with someone else."

"No, I had asked all of the students. No one has seen her for hours."

"What do you think happened?"

"I fear something terrible has happened. I can feel it."

"I can't feel a thing, how about you Rufus?"

"Nothin…" He stopped and started to sniff a familiar smell.

"What is it buddy?" Rufus pointed in a certain direction.

"We're right behind you."

Ron quickly followed with Sensei and a few other students.

They reached a familiar spot where the old tree was. They immediately saw a messed up blanket with some bags on it. Rufus pointed to the bags and stood next to Ron.

Ron approached them and picked up a bag. He put his hand inside and pulled out a few nachos.

"All right Bueno Nacho! You hit the jackpot little buddy." He was about to put them in his mouth when Sensei stopped him.

"Hey, there's plenty for all of us. No need to be greedy."

"Those chips are drugged Stoppable-San"

"I know they have chemicals and stuff but I've been eating there for years."

"No, I mean they have been drugged with a special sleeping drug"

"Ohhh. Is that bad?"

Sensei ignored the question and started looking around the area. He noticed that there were some small footprints and a big one, all of which were not human. He then saw two sets of tracks that looked like someone was dragged. But the final piece of evidence he saw was the most disturbing. He picked it up and headed towards Ron.

"Look at what we have found Stoppable-San." He held up a piece of black hair that seemed half monkey half human.

Rufus jumped into Ron's hand and examined it

"Monkey!" Ron then rubbed it between his fingers

"I'm gonna saw Monkey Fist."

"It seems Yori is in grave danger."

The both of them heard some commission behind them and saw one of the students approaching them.

"Master Sensei, we have an intruder!"

"Come Stoppable-San."

Ron, Rufus and Sensei then headed back towards the school with the other students.

Ron started to speak to the student

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him."

They arrived at the front gate where the students had gathered around the intruder.

Ron didn't know who to expect but was surprised to see a familiar face

"Fukushima."

"Hello Outsider."

Sensei was surprised and curious as to why Fukushima had came to the school but that didn't stop him from giving out his orders to the students.

"Fukushima, you again dishonor us." He turned to a group of his students,

"Go and take him to the holding grounds until I decide what to do with him."

As they went to apprehend him Fukushima held out his hand

"Ah Ah Ah. I do not think so. I think it would be wise for you to listen to this first."

He held the Kimmunicator. Ron was shocked once again but more than before.

"How did you get that?! Wait, what did you do to Kim?!" He asked with a high tone that frightened most of the students. They never saw him this angry before.

Fukushima just smiled

"I suggest you listen."

Ron grabbed it out of his hands and turned it on to see Wade

"Ron! I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been?"

"That's not important now. Where are Kim and Yori?"

"You mean Yori is missing too? I don't have any information. But I'm gonna let you talk with someone who does." He pressed a button on his desktop and the screen changed to show MonkeyFist sitting on a chair drinking some tea.

"Oh look, it's the buffoon."

Ron ignored the comment

"Where are they?"

"Don't worry they're fine. But that could change at any moment."

"I want to see them."

He sipped some more tea.

"If you must." He snapped his fingers and Ron could hear some monkeys chattering and making noises as they moved the camera or whatever he was projecting from.

He then was horrified to see the picture in front of him.

He saw both Yori and Kim unconscious. They were each chained to a chair that they were sitting on. They're hands were behind their backs and their legs cuffed together with medieval cuffs. The chains were wrapped around their chests and Ron assumed that they're hands were cuffed like their feet. Finally, they each had a neck cuff that was attached to the wall behind them.

After a few moments the video was returned back to MonkeyFist.

"Happy now."

"Let them go now."

Sensei decided to interfere

"Let them go, they mean you no harm."

"I seriously doubt that but this is not about them. Last time you prevented me from having something very dear to me. Now I have something very dear to you. I'll make this simple. If you truly care about them then you will give me what I want"

It only took Ron a few seconds to figure out what it was.

"The Lotus Blade!"

"That's right you're not a complete fool. Listen closely. First you will let Fukushima leave. After 2 hours I will send your little friends directions to where we shall meet. You will come with the Lotus Blade. Leave the Relic and his posse behind. My monkey ninja's are out scouting the mountains, if they see anyone strange then I will be notified and the state of your two friends will change. We will then commence our trade. Those are my conditions."

"I don't seem to have a choice do I?"

"Not really. I am looking forward to our meeting. Tata."

The screen then changed back to Wade.

They all looked up at Fukushima.

Sensei was the first to speak

"Let him go. We will deal with him another time."

"Until we meet again, Outsider."

He then jumped off and disappeared up the mountains.

Ron turned back to Wade

"How are things looking from your end?"

"Not good. I can't call the authorities; MonkeyFist will be able to track my signal. BTW, who are they?" He was pointing to Sensei and the ninja students

"Oh, he's just my um… you know… um… my teacher, ya my teacher... um…"

"Stoppable-San, you may tell him."

"Finally, okay Wade, here's the sitch…"

It took Ron a few minutes to explain everything to Wade from the school, the Lotus Blade, Fukushima, Sensei, Yori and ending with his encounter with MonkeyFist last year.

"Wow." That was the only thing Wade could answer.

"You never told Kim. I'm surprised Ron, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks, now your turn. How did Kim get captured?"

Wade took a few minutes to explain everything from the Jellin, Fukushima's phone call and her rendezvous with him in the mountains.

"So those jerks used me to get to Kim."

"Ya, she was worried."

Ron turned to Sensei

"Now what?"

He stood there for a few minutes

"Come with me."

Ron, Rufus and Wade followed Sensei inside the school. He approached a wall and pushed a block which opened the wall and revealed a monkey statue (which caused Ron to freak for just a second) He twisted the head three times. A key then came out of its mouth. He then carried the key to the opposite wall and placed it in a hole that was on the wall. Finally, he chanted some mystical words unfamiliar to Ron.

The wall opened revealing the Lotus Blade which was shining as it stood there on a stone stand.

Ron held out his hands and the sword was attracted to them.

"Stoppable-San, the sword is your destiny. You should decide what shall become of it. I was expecting this to happen sooner or later."

"So why didn't you tell me?!"

"This is my way of telling you?"

Ron stood there holding the sword and was trying to think of a plan.

He suddenly smiled and turned towards Sensei

"I have a plan."

He told Sensei, Rufus and Wade

"What do you guys think?"

Wade was the first to answer

"It sounds risky but sounds like something Kim would think of. I'm in."

Rufus nodded

"yep."

Sensei just stood there and said

"BooYah!"

Ron smiled

"All right then, we don't have much time. Let's do this."

They started to leave when they all stopped because of a disturbing sound. They all turned to Ron

"Maybe we should get some lunch first. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

That's about enough for now. I'm expecting about two more chapters. What do you think so far? Exciting, stupid, funny, etc. As usual I would appreciate it if you would review. I'm open for any suggestions or criticism. I'll try to reply if I have the time. Until we meet again.

P.S After this story I'm planning on doing another rewrite with the episode Cap'n Drakken from season 4. It will be related to the episode Rewriting History from season 2. I'll be introducing a guest character (A one time shot) who will help the plot. Don't worry; it's not Ali from my previous stories.


	7. The Rescue

First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I was caught up with school and work (18 credits and 44 hours of work a week). This chapter should make up for lost time.

Alrighty then (Does anybody remembers who said that line? It's not from Kim Possible and it's at least 12 years old). Here is my next chapter. Things are starting to heat up. What did Ron think of? Will he save the girls? Will he have lunch?! All of these questions will be answered in these final chapters.

Kim Possible and Characters do not belong to me. If they did then I wouldn't be here in the first place. They belong to Disney.

Now back to the story.

* * *

Kim began to open her eyes. She felt like she was out cold for at least a few hours. The room was still pretty dark and she couldn't focus her vision yet. After a few moments things started to become clearer. She had a small headache but nothing too serious. She tried to touch her forehead but her hands were restrained behind her. She looked at herself and found out that she was tied to a chair with chains. Her gadgets and Kimmunicator were gone, so she had no tools that could help her get free.

As things started to get clearer she saw someone familiar near her. When Kim recognized her, she forgot all about her situation.

"Yori!! I knew you had something to do with this."

Yori had just woken up a few seconds earlier and hadn't noticed Kim just yet.

"Possible-San. Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. You captured me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so innocent. You're working for MonkeyFist and you're here to help him hurt Ron."

"You are incorrect in your assumptions Possible-San."

"Then what's the sitch! I want the truth this time."

Yori hesitated and sighed,

"You deserve to know."

"All right then, spill."

Yori then explained everything to Kim. She told her about the Lotus Blade, the Yamanuchi School, Sensei, Fukushima, and ended with what Ron did last year at the school.

"Stoppable-San retrieved the Lotus Blade and defeated MonkeyFist."

"Ron! Stoppable-San?"

"Yes, why do you seem so surprised?"

Kim thought about that for a second. Did she underestimate Ron? Did she think that he was incapable of doing anything useful or helpful by himself? She started remembering the times when Ron was there for her.

When he went to save her when she was captured by Drakken in the Cheese-made building in Wisconsin even though it cost him his job at Bueno Nacho. When he saved her and the cheer squad from Gill at Camp Wannaweep (twice). When he saved her and Will Du from Duff Killigan when they didn't notice the golf ball he threw at them. When he taught her how to overcome her fear of the blender. When he went out looking for her overdue library book. When he took the exploding tick off her nose. When he saved her from the spinning tops of doom at the Senior's. When he saved her from disappearing that night she went on a date with Josh Mankey.

Ron was dependable. He was reliable. Why was it so hard to believe?

Yori noticed that something was wrong with Kim.

"Possible-San?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about something."

"That is all well but how do we escape?"

A third voice comes out from the shadows.

"You're thinking of leaving but I thought we were having so much fun."

They both turn to find MonkeyFist,

"MonkeyFist." They yell simultaneously.

"This was so easy. The ninja brat was crushing on the buffoon while the cheerleader became jealous. All I had to do was to connect the dots and formulate a plan accordingly."

Both girls were in silence, not because they were afraid of MonkeyFist but because they were afraid he was right.

Kim was the first to respond

"I am not jeellin!"

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind. What do you really want?"

"I want the Lotus Blade and the buffoon will bring it to me. I have already spoken to him. He will be meeting with us shortly. Once I have the sword, you two will be free to go. Too bad I can't say the same about your friend."

"What are you mean by that?"

"Well, if you don't know already. We are the only two people in the world who posses Mystical Monkey Power. He is a threat to my goal of becoming the ultimate monkey master. Once he is destroyed then I will have no trouble in achieving my destiny."

He began laughing hysterically and he started to leave.

"We will be back shortly to prepare you two for my surprise." He then left the room.

Yori and Kim looked at each other. Both were powerless to do anything and they both clearly shared feelings for Ron.

"It seems that Stoppable-San is doomed. We have failed him."

"No Yori, I've known Ron all my life and he's full of surprises. He'll be able to take care of himself."

"I hope you are right." Another moment of silence passes

Kim spoke up again

"I'm sorry I got all freaky on you."

"Forget about it. What is important is that Stoppable-San survives MonkeyFist's wrath."

"I know he can."

Kim started thinking to herself

"I believe in you Ron."

A few minutes later, MonkeyFist entered with Fukushima and his monkey ninjas.

"Prepare them for our visitor."

Earlier at Yamanuchi,

Ron was dressed in his mission clothes; he preferred them over his ninja outfit. He was at the gate of the school with Rufus. They were speaking to Wade and Sensei before they were about to leave. He wrapped the Lotus Blade in a piece of cloth and was holding it in his right hand. He held a printout of the directions Wade had given him in his left hand.

"I wish you success Stoppable-San. We will be awaiting your return."

"You and me both. Don't forget to make the phone call Wade."

"So you're sure about this?"

"Yes, MonkeyFist deserves it after what he's done. Make the phone call."

"You can count on me. Good luck Ron."

"Thanks. Come on Rufus."

They both ran down the path towards their destination.

After a while, they arrived to the cave where MonkeyFist said they would meet. Ron looked at Rufus with an uneasy face.

"So what do you think, buddy?"

"Crazy plan uh uh"

"I know, it sounds kind of weird, but its all I got."

"Oh well… lets go"

"Right!"

They both entered the cave, Ron remembered the hot lava as he felt its heat. He began to sweat.

"You think he could install an air conditioner."

Ron was startled with a voice behind him,

"I'm having it installed on Monday."

Ron looked around to find MonkeyFist and Fukushima standing next to each other.

"So glad you could make it. Can I get you something, tea, juice, that pop that you teenagers love so much."

"How about Kim and Yori!?"

MonkeyFist sighed for a second,

"Alright, if you insist. Fukushima, show our guest here his friends."

Fukushima smiled as he whistled to two groups of monkeys standing behind them. Each group was holding on to a long chain line that passed through a pulley attached to the ceiling of the cave. Each chain then went vertically down and was attached to something that Ron couldn't see. After Fukushima whistled to them they began to pull an each chain rising up its cargo. Ron finally saw what was attached to each end and was shocked.

Kim and Yori were attached to each end, both of their hands were tied behind their backs and they were gagged with a piece of cloth. Their feet weren't tied up and they kicking furiously without prevail.

The anger began to boil inside of Ron,

"Let them go!"

"Be careful what you wish for, my foe."

He then pressed a button and the ground underneath both girls began to open. Soon there was a pool of lava under each girl.

"Okay, leave them up for a while."

"I thought so. Now, where is the sword?"

Ron held up his wrapped sword

"Unwrap it."

He took off the cloth and the lotus blade was there for MonkeyFist to see. He was so delighted to see it.

"Yes, now bring it to me."

"What about my friends?"

"I will let them go after you give me the sword. You have my word."

While they were talking, both Kim and Yori were able to get the gags off their mouths.

"Ron, don't do it."

"This is probably not the wisest move Stoppable-San"

"Trust me girls. I know what I'm doing."

Ron knew he had no choice but to trust him. A monkey approached him and he gave him the sword. The monkey ran towards MonkeyFist who took the sword from the monkey's hand.

"Yes. I finally have it. I shall become the ultimate Monkey Master."

"You know that's getting real old."

"No it's not! Tell him Fukushima."

"Well master, it is a little redundant."

MonkeyFist was surprised; he then turned to the girls,

"What do you two think?"

"It has been mentioned repeatedly over our last encounters."

"Ya, saying stuff over and over again isn't gonna make it happen."

"What do you all know? When I become the Ultimate Monkey Master…"

"Here he goes again."

"Enough!"

Kim then remembered their sitch,

"Ron, back to the saving."

"Right, KP. Sorry about that." He then turned back to MonkeyFist,

"Remember our deal, dude. You gave your word."

"Yes, I did, and I intend to fulfill it. Monkey ninjas let them go."

Both groups of monkeys let go of their chains and both girls began falling toward the lava. Both of them were screaming.

Ron was terrified but he began to remember his training with the ninja school and his confidence grew within him.

"It's hero time."

He began to run towards Kim,

"Don't worry Kim, I'm comi…whoa"

As he was running he slipped on a banana peal and began to fly towards Kim. He started to yell in fear. He bumped into her and he kept on flying towards the wall. His legs hit it and he sprung (involuntary) towards Yori. He bumped into her in the nick of time, before they were all heading towards the spot he was standing in before he started running. He let go of the girls and they landed softly on the ground while he crashed into the wall a few feet ahead of them. He was screaming throughout the whole ordeal.

"Owe… Pain!"

Everyone was surprised to what had just happened, especially MonkeyFist.

"How was he able to do that?"

By this time, Ron had gotten up and was heading towards the girls,

"It's called the Ron Factor, but I like to call it my mad monkey skills."

Both girls were still in shock, they both had only one thing to say,

"Wow."

"Jinx, you owe me a soda."

"What is this jinx?"

"Never mind." Kim then turned to Ron,

"Do you mind untying us? Please and thank you."

"Oh ya, on it."

"Not so fast, Buffoon. There is still one unsettled matter."

"What? You got what you want."

"Well almost."

Suddenly, MonkeyFist jumped towards Ron with the lotus blade in his hands. Before Ron had anytime to react, he was hit by the blade on his chest. He slowly fell to the ground, and a red liquid was slowly pouring out where the wound was made. Finally, his eyes were closed shut after he made one last gasp for air.

Kim and Yori were in shock, they couldn't believe it, Ron wasn't moving and MonkeyFist gloated over his body.

Yori put her head down and began sobbing. Kim just had a shocked look on her face, her best friend was gone, and she would never see him again. He wasn't going to be there for her ever again and it was all her fault. Slowly the tears came to her eyes and they began pouring out.

MonkeyFist saw how they reacted,

"Don't worry, ladies. I'll take care of the both of you, if you don't like it then you will join him."

* * *

There is still one more chapter. Just something to wrap things up. Hopefully, I won't take so long to make it. I should be finished with it before or during Spring break.

Until then, please send your comments and reviews.


End file.
